


sleep deprived bird boy

by weburchin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Online School, Online learning, Present time, Social Distance, coffee trip??, fuka’s a junior or sophomore idk he’s like barely older than oli, oliver’s a freshman in high school, slightly aged up so it makes sense that fukase’s driving lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: i made this lying in bed continuously yawning sorry if. bad lol i’m mildly burnt out
Relationships: Fukase/OLIVER (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 11





	sleep deprived bird boy

“Oliiii~!” 

Fukase’s voice rings out from the hallways. Oliver’s eyes can barely pull themselves open without drooping back down once more. He yawns, trying to shift his body in an attempt to go back to sleep.

“You gotta wake up, come on. You’re like, almost 2 hours late for school,” 

What?

Oliver practically somersaulted out of his bed, his matching sleeping cap, scattered with golden stars on blue wool tumbling off of his bed head. He piped up, still sprawled out on the ground.

“What?! Fukase, didn’t my alarm go off?”

“Yeah, but you slept through it,”

Oliver pouts, “I usually never sleep through my alarms! That’s silly.”

“Actually, you’ve been sleeping through them a lot lately,”

Ugh…

* * *

  
  


Oliver tried to scurry about and not waste any more time. His hectic tooth brushing left his gums a bit bloody, and his intense hair ruffling only worsened his poor bed head. Regardless, Oliver doesn’t usually turn his camera on for most school meetings, so that’s good.

  
  
  


“And then, you should end up with yx to the power of..”

“Oliver, are you done with class yet?”

“No,” Oliver yawned out as he rubbed his eyes vigorously. “Hopefully I’ll be let out soon, I already finished the lesson they’re teaching.”

“Kay, cause I’m gonna get Starbucks if you wanna come on the ride with me!”

Oliver perked up. “Starbucks? Yay! I’m really hungry and tired and sleepy and coffee—“

“Slow down, dude! Focus on your algebra for a minute,” Fukase chuckled.

  
  



End file.
